Libres
by arwen666
Summary: Figé. Je suis figé incapable de réagir, de me mouvoir simplement....
1. Chapter 1

**Voila un petit Drarry. Mon tout premier. Normalement un POV de Harry est prévu reste a voir si ça intéressera quelqu'un.** **Bonne lecture.**

...

Figé. Je suis figé incapable de réagir, de me mouvoir simplement, je suis paralysé par l'horreur. L'horreur de ce que je vois, de ce que j'entends, de ce que je suis. Je regarde le carnage qui s'étend devant moi, Poudlard, forteresse pourtant imprenable désormais dévastée, éventrée, les corps, les morts…

Les convictions s'effondrent, les certitudes s'écroulent, un nouveau monde va naître balayant les bases de celui que je connais si bien, de celui où je suis le roi, le maître, un monde où mon sang me protège.

Le Survivant a vaincu, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort emportant avec lui des préceptes d'un autre âge. Tous se pressent autour de Potter cherchant son contact, pour toucher du doigt celui qui est désormais le Sauveur de tout un peuple. Il sourit. Un sourire un peu éteint, fané comme si toute sa fougue avait disparu emporté avec son ennemi de toujours.

Je l'observe du coin de l'œil, personne ne me remarque, ne me voit mais personne ne le voit vraiment lui non plus. Il ne voit qu'un héros, un sauveur, un bienfaiteur. Finalement, ce monde n'est pas nouveau personne ne voit plus loin que les apparences.

Il y a des choses qui ne changent jamais.

Je le regarde encore, il ressemble a un vieux parchemin, usé et défraîchi, nous sommes si jeunes et pourtant si vieux. Emportés dans une guerre dont nous ne nous voulions pas vraiment, nous avons vieilli sans le vouloir.

Nous n'avons jamais eu le choix, on ne nous en a laissé qu'un : celui de croire que nous étions libre.

Que va-t-il advenir de moi, de ma famille ? Nous sommes des traîtres, d'ignobles et épouvantables lâches. Bien plus traître que les Weasley que nous avons pourtant toujours dénigrés.

Nous avons trahi la cause du Survivant que tout le monde idolâtre, le méprisant, cherchant encore et toujours un moyen pour le précipiter vers une défaite certaine. Puis preuve de notre couardise immonde, nous avons trahi celui à qui pourtant nous avions juré fidélité, celui dont mon père porte la marque sur le bras.

Cette marque, bien plus efficace que des liens de métal, réduisant à l'esclavage, condamnant à une vie de peur, de souffrance, dissimulé sous un masque de froideur et d'orgueil.

Jusqu'au bout nous avons été pleutres, pour sauver nos vies, tournant le dos à une guerre que nous avions pourtant ardemment désirée.

Le nom des Malfoy été synonyme de crainte, de respect, parfois de dégoût, mais jamais nous n'avons inspiré la pitié.

Pourtant désormais nous sommes pitoyables, nous n'avons plus notre place. Nous ne pouvons pas nous mêler à l'euphorie provoquée par la mort de celui qui fut, durant des années, notre raison de respirer. Mais nous ne pouvons rejoindre ses partisans en prison. On nous épargnera ce châtiment parce qu'au dernier moment nous avons rejoint la cause d'Harry Potter.

La vérité, bien plus cruelle et froide, est que nous n'avons agi que par égoïsme et opportunisme. Et maintenant nous sommes là, dans l'ombre, serrés les uns contre les autres recherchant une chaleur que nous ne pouvons pas nous offrir car ça fait bien longtemps que nous avons oublié le sens même de ce mot.

Nous ne sommes pas dignes de participer à cette victoire et incapable de nous joindre à la défaite.

Aucun camp ne veut de nous, nous les avons tous trahis.

J'étouffe enlacé dans les bras froids de ma mère, les murs se rapprochent, l'univers se distend jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus en distinguer les contours. Je tente d'ignorer la nausée qui enfle dans mon ventre, le vertige qui m'assaille, la sueur froide qui dégouline le long de mon dos.

Je contemple toujours Potter avec insistance à tel point qu'il finit par me remarquer. Ses yeux se plantent dans les miens, ma vision est obscurcie par ce malaise persistant qui ne me quitte pas.

Pourtant à travers les brumes de mon mal-être, je le vois bien plus distinctement que je n'ai jamais pu ou voulu le faire. Nos regards s'accrochent, se scellent, se sondent, se découvrent.

A-t-il toujours eu les yeux si verts ?

Hypnotisé par son regard, je me noie dans ses yeux jusqu'à ce que je le vois ébaucher un franc sourire.

C'en est trop pour moi, je m'arrache à l'étreinte de ma mère et part en courant. Je fuis, je ne sais pas où je vais, je m'enfonce dans les entrailles de ce château, symbole de la magie et, bien que personne ne veuille l'admettre, de sa suprématie.

Je coure à en perdre haleine laissant derrière moi cette angoisse, cette peur, ces chaînes qui m'entravent depuis si longtemps. Une brise fraîche fouette mon visage alors que j'accélère encore l'allure. J'ai comme l'étrange impression que la sueur qui dégouline de mon corps me lave, emportant avec elle mes erreurs, ma terreur et toute la noirceur qui m'habitent depuis si longtemps.

Peut-être que si je cours jusqu'à ce que mon corps, mon cœur explose sous l'effort je serais définitivement en paix.

Pourtant mes poumons en feu me force à stopper ma fuite en avant. Adosser contre un mur, haletant je me laisse glisser lentement, fermant les yeux profitant du calme, du silence de ma solitude.

Puis-je dire que je regrette chacun de mes choix ? Ce serait malhonnête, ce serait un mensonge. Je ne regrette pas ces années où je me suis senti puissant investi d'une noblesse que ne pourrait jamais posséder les sangs de bourbes. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir été envoyé dans la maison du Serpent car il ne pouvait en être autrement.

J'ai choisi de mon plein gré et même si c'était un leurre, je n'ai aucun remord parce qu'ils m'ont rendu heureux.

Je ne renierai pas mes convictions mais je regrette de m'être mis au service du Lord Noir. Pas parce qu'il a aujourd'hui perdu et que désormais l'opprobre sera jeté sur mon nom, mais simplement parce qu'il était faible et ne méritait pas que je lui jure fidélité.

Il n'était pas digne de la terreur qu'il m'a pourtant inspiré, de ces nuits passées à vomir d'angoisse et de peur à l'idée de subir son courroux, de cette admiration sans borne que lui vouait mon père.

Je n'ai pas de remords d'avoir rejoint sa cause puisque j'y croyais farouchement, non je suis simplement honteux d'avoir admiré et craint un sorcier qui n'était finalement pas plus puissant que moi…

Je suis honteux d'avoir obéi à un homme comme un misérable esclave, d'avoir versé des larmes de peur à la simple évocation de son nom, je suis mortifié de m'être ainsi rabaissé.

La prise de conscience est dure, froide et le sourire de Potter ne la rend que plus cruelle, il est la preuve vivante la personne pitoyable que je suis devenu. Un être avili par la servitude qu'il a lui même choisi de s'imposer dans un aveuglement stupide.

Pendant des années, j'ai souhaité que les moldus soient réduits à l'état de vermine tout juste bon à servir les sorciers.

Pourtant, durant tout ce temps, c'était moi l'esclave.

Je n'ai jamais été un meurtrier, je suis peut-être une personne abjecte mais je ne suis pas un assassin. Pourtant poussé par la peur, par l'orgueil et une farouche envie de réussir, j'ai tenté de le devenir, de renier le peu d'humanité subsistant en moi.

Pourrais-je un jour me libérer de ces chaînes que j'ai moi même forgées, de cette prison dans laquelle je me suis volontairement enfermé ? Ou serais-je marqué à vie par mes actes ?

Mon passé deviendra-t-il mon avenir ?

Je ne peux pas supporter d'être misérable, je ne peux pas tolérer que les gens ressentent de la peine pour moi. Je veux être fort et libre, offrir a mes enfants la fierté de porter mon nom.

Au bout du compte, je suis mon propre bourreau. Ce sont mes pensées, mes remords et mes regrets qui pèseront sur moi et me suivront jusqu'à la mort. C'est cette haine qui me ronge que je transmettrai à chacun de mes enfants et c'est ce mal-être qui fait de moi un coupable. Je suis lâche je refuse de voir en face la vérité qui pourtant m'explose en plein visage.

Je n'étais qu'un pion, un misérable sous-fifre et mon père, que j'admirais tant, ne fut rien d'autre que le bouffon du roi balayé dès que celui ci s'en est lassé. Notre vie, notre bien-être dépendait des humeurs et du bon vouloir du Lord Noir. Nous n'étions rien d'autre que des elfes de maison pour lui et, aveuglés par la stupidité, nous avons accepté ce sort, le considérant comme un honneur.

Je ne m'amenderai pas pour autant, je ne renierai pas mes principes. Je serai toujours un Malfoy, je considérerai toujours les moldus comme des êtres inférieurs parce que c'est la stricte vérité, mais plus jamais je ne serai le pantin d'un tyran.

Adossé à un mur dont la fraîcheur me soulage, je serre les poings avec force au point de meurtrir la chair de mes ongles. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai honte. Pas de ce que je suis mais de ce que j'ai fait, j'ai définitivement perdu de ma superbe, je sens déjà que je vais avoir bien du mal à m'en remettre.

Un toussotement discret me tire de ma torpeur, je lève les yeux brusquement et me retrouve immédiatement happé par deux billes à la couleur de jade si intense qu'elle semble presque irréelle.

Ca ne pouvait pas être pire.

Il est déjà dur d'assumer sa propre déchéance, mais si Potter se joint à la fête, ça devient insupportable.

Sa victoire face à ma défaite.

Alors comme toujours j'adopte ma stratégie de défense favorite, la seule arme qui me reste : le sarcasme.

« Tiens donc Potter, permets-moi de te présenter mes plus sincères condoléances. La perte de celui qui a fait ta gloire est un coup dur. »

Je vois la commissure de ses lèvres frémir et se relever. Il rit. Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Ce foutu Survivant s'octroie le privilège de rire. Mon déshonneur est désormais complet même Potter ne prend plus la peine me répondre. Il se contente de rire de moi !

Je suis partagé entre l'effarement et la haine alors qu'il s'esclaffe outrageusement.

Il me regarde alors que des larmes coulent sur ses joues se calmant lentement alors que je tente de conserver les lambeaux de ma dignité, une expression hautaine et froide sur le visage.

« Crois-tu que nous sommes obligés de continuer Malefoy ? »

Allons bon, de quoi parle-t-il ? Si la question est : Dois-je continuer à me ficher de toi et te poser des questions énigmatiques un air de profonde sagesse gravé sur le visage, la réponse est non, définitivement non.

« Mais de quoi tu parles Potter ? »

Il me scrute avec commisération, j'ai la soudaine envie de lui arracher les yeux, de lui faire perdre définitivement cette bienveillance tranquille qu'il affiche depuis tout à l'heure comme pour mieux me rappeler à quel point je suis misérable.

« Je te demande s'il est vraiment nécessaire que nous soyons encore ennemis ? »

Il est devenu fou. Il a frôlé la mort une fois de trop, l'affrontement final a eu raison de lui.

Ne plus être des ennemis ? Comment serait-ce possible ? Nous n'avons jamais été que cela. Notre rivalité, notre haine, c'est ce qui nous a toujours réunis. L'aversion que nous ressentions l'un envers l'autre nous a souvent poussés à nous dépasser. Cette situation est confortable, je la connais par cœur.

Je le déteste, il me hait. Nous sommes les meilleurs ennemis du monde.

Un duo parfaitement rodé, une association vieille comme le monde qui a fait ses preuves. Un des éléments stables de ma vie, un pilier, on ne peut pas changer ça, que serait ma vie si je ne détestais plus Potter et tout ce qu'il représente ?

A quoi bon tous ces efforts, toutes ces tentatives pour l'occire ?

Incrédule, je le regarde s'asseoir lentement à mes côtés. Je l'observe, je fonds dans son regard. Ce que j'y vois me perturbe. Un mélange de joie bien sûr, n'oublions pas qu'il vient de vaincre le tyran du monde sorcier, mais aussi une profonde tristesse et de la résignation.

Et soudain je comprends. Je comprends ce qu'il veut. Lui aussi est enchaîné, entravé par ce destin trop lourd qu'il subit depuis longtemps.

Il ne veut pas se réconcilier avec moi, c'est avec lui qu'il veut être en paix.

Renoncer à la rivalité qui nous oppose depuis toujours sans que nous ne sachions réellement pourquoi, c'est une façon de laisser le passé derrière nous, de commencer à vivre dans ce nouveau monde, une façon de l'accepter, de le vouloir, de redevenir des êtres neufs et propres, de sortir de ce cycle infernal qui nous empoisonne depuis tellement longtemps.

Sa logique est imparable, il cesse de me haïr pour mieux m'oublier.

Quant à moi je suis las. Je suis fatigué de tout ça je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de partir et refaire ma vie ailleurs. Loin de tout, loin de lui.

Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas lui offrir ce qu'il me demande ? A lui, qui sera obligé de rester, de supporter et de vivre dans ce monde que nous avons façonné. Il ne sera jamais libre, il sera l'Elu pour toujours.

Je soupire fortement, dans le but de souligner l'ennui que m'inspire cette conversation et lâche d'un ton dédaigneux.

« Soit, Potter, faisons la paix, je ne te déteste plus. »

Je suis magnanime, je lui offre la liberté pour mieux m'enfuir ensuite. Un marché équitable où chacun trouve son compte.

Voilà qu'il sourit encore. Décidément, je suis de plus en plus convaincu que la bataille finale a eu des conséquences irréversibles sur sa santé mentale.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux… » Souffle-t-il alors qu'il se rapproche de moi.

Mais pourquoi ne me laisse-t-il pas tranquille ? Pourquoi ne va-t-il pas chercher sa rédemption auprès de la belette et de la sang de bourbe ou encore près de sa rouquine qui l'idolâtre. Je ne suis pas un héros moi, ni un sauveur, je n'en ai pas la vocation et encore moins l'envie.

Je sursaute quand sa main caresse doucement ma joue, il est impossible qu'il soit en train de faire ce que je pense ?

« Potter mais qu'est-ce que… »

« Chut… Laisse-moi faire… Laisse-moi-nous libérer… »

Il chuchote ces quelques mots à mon oreille. Son souffle chaud me fait tressaillir et tout mon corps se tend. Ses lèvres s'avancent lentement vers les mienne. Je suis paralysé. Mon esprit me hurle de m'enfuir au plus vite non sans lui avoir balancé mon poing dans la figure. Mais mon corps faible et traître tremble d'anticipation et en réclame déjà plus.

Les protestations courroucées de mon cerveau cessent dès que sa bouche se plaque sur la mienne. La stupéfaction, l'indignation, l'horreur, tous ces sentiments sont instantanément balayés par le désir dévastateur qui se répand dans mes veines.

Sa langue caresse doucement le contour de mes lèvres et sans réfléchir, j'entrouvre la bouche pour qu'il puisse s'y glisser. Nos langues se mêlent, se séduisent, se combattent. Il a un goût sucré, presque réconfortant, qui me rappelle les pâtisseries de mon enfance. La saveur de bouche est familière, exaltante, c'est stupéfiant !

Merlin j'embrasse un homme ! J'embrasse Harry Potter. C'est peut-être à moi que la bataille finale a été fatale.

Sa main, toujours sur ma joue, descend lentement sur mon torse avant d'ouvrir délicatement les boutons de ma chemise. C'est un rituel qui nous impose une manière sensuelle de contrôler ce qui se passe entre nous. Mon vêtement est en lambeau, il ne serait pas dur pour lui de toucher ma peau sans avoir à en défaire les boutons.

Il procède lentement, pour nous laisser le temps de nous calmer, de nous ressaisir. Parce que le désir qui nous assaille est bien trop fort et brûlant et qu'il menace de nous submerger emportant avec lui les derniers vestiges de notre raison.

Enfin sa main s'égare sur moi. Le contact de sa peau fraîche contre la mienne brûlante est incroyable et des volutes de plaisir se répandent dans mon corps.

Je suis abasourdi par ce que nous sommes en train de faire, je ne comprends toujours pas comment nous avons pu en arriver là. Je ne veux pas comprendre, je ne veux pas entendre, la seule chose que je veux à cet instant, c'est qu'il me touche encore.

Brusquement, il empoigne mes épaules, me relève avec force avant de me plaquer violemment contre le mur. Mon corps qui semble désormais avoir une vie propre se colle au sien avec empressement. Son sexe dur et gonflé d'envie se frotte avec avidité contre le mien.

Abandonnés à notre passion, contre ce mur, nos corps se frôlent, nos lèvres se scellent. Tout en nous recherche la fusion, l'osmose que nous sommes sur le point de nous offrir.

Nous unir pour mieux nous séparer. Nous découvrir pour mieux nous ignorer.

Il parsème mon front, ma mâchoire, mon cou de baisers fiévreux, avant de s'égarer lentement sur mon torse. Je le laisse voyager le long de mon corps, alors que je garde les yeux résolument fermés. Je ne peux pas les ouvrir, je ne peux le regarder alors que je gémis lorsque sa langue enrobe mon téton dressé de plaisir.

Je ne veux pas croiser son regard alors qu'il m'inflige cette voluptueuse torture. Parce que si je le fais je serais obligé de prendre conscience de ce que je suis entrain de faire et avec qui je le fais. Je n'ai pas le courage de me confronter à la réalité je préfère fuir.

Une évasion sensuelle qu'il est disposé à m'offrir.

Sa main masse langoureusement la proéminence plus qu'évidente qui se dessine à travers le tissu qui me recouvre encore, des frissons de plaisir me parcourent l'échine

Je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas laisser échapper un seul son. Je veux garder ce contrôle, ne pas trahir mon désir face à lui. Je ne lui offrirai pas une énième victoire.

Il descend de plus en plus, ses cheveux effleurent mon torse en une douce caresse alors que sa langue friponne lèche chaque parcelle de ma peau avec ardeur. Il me découvre, me démasque, me met à nu, investit mon corps, soumet mes sens.

L'extase déferle en moi avec rage lorsque je sens sa bouche se poser sur ma verge tendue, frémissante et je ne peux retenir plus longtemps les cris de pure joie qui s'échappent de moi.

Il m'a conquis, je suis à terre, j'abdique et je l'accepte comme mon maître, parce qu'à cet instant, je sais que je serais prêt à donner tout ce que je possède pour qu'il me garde pour toujours dans cette grotte chaude, ce paradis. Mon enfer.

Les vagues de plaisir qui m'assaillent sont de plus en plus puissantes. Sa bouche sur mon sexe, ses mains sur moi, son odeur qui m'entoure, tant de sensations que je ne connais pas, qui me dépasse et font voler en éclat toute cette froideur que je garde en moi.

Je sens ma jouissance proche, bien trop proche. Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas m'abandonner dans sa bouche malgré l'envie dévorante que j'ai de me perdre en lui. Alors brutalement, je l'empoigne par les cheveux pour remonter son visage rougi vers le mien.

Pour la première fois depuis cette folie, nos regards s'accrochent, en silence, seul le bruit de nos respirations saccadées trouble le calme qui nous entoure. Le temps s'est suspendu, distendu, plus rien n'existe, ne vit autour de nous.

C'est le point de non retour, l'instant de vérité.

Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres et cette vision érotique qu'il m'offre sans le vouloir me fait reprendre mes esprits.

J'enrobe son visage encore enfantin de mes mains. Ce geste n'a rien de tendre, mes doigts s'enfoncent dans ses joues presque au sang, j'use de toute ma force pour qu'il ne puisse pas fuir cette étreinte violente.

Le souffle court je le contemple, l'esprit terrifié à l'idée de ce que je suis sur le point de faire mais le corps impatient à l'idée de plonger dans cette luxure, dans ce plaisir que je ne connais pas mais que j'imagine déjà.

« Potter je te hais. »

« Moi aussi, Malfoy, moi aussi… »

Cette fois-ci c'est moi qui l'embrasse, avec force je mords ces lèvres, je griffe son dos j'appose ma marque sur son corps, j'ai envie avec hargne…

_Je te déteste Potter !__._

Je te déteste parce que je te désire. Une fois encore je ne suis qu'un pantin, le jouet de mes pulsions. Je résisterai, je serai fort ! Je ne suis pas délivré du joug d'un Tyran pour me soumettre à un Héros.

Mais il ne me laisse pas le choix, il balade ses mains sur mon corps, gémit sous le traitement pourtant haineux que je lui inflige.

Dans un détour de couloir, dans cette école qui nous a vus grandir, qui nous a portés en son sein, nous luttons une dernière fois. Un combat charnel qui se mêle à la mort qui règne autour de nous. Et alors qu'il me retourne, que la froideur du mur fait hérisser mes poils, que son érection se frotte au bas de mes reins, je prends conscience que peut-être en voulant briser ces chaînes qui nous entravent, nous allons créer des liens plus forts, de ceux qui se gravent dans la chair bien plus sûrement qu'un tatouage.

Une autre marque, un secret de plus.

Mais il est trop tard, il n'est plus temps de penser à tout cela parce que déjà, je le sens qui pénètre en moi, se frayant un chemin dans ce que j'ai de plus secret. La douleur, le plaisir, la honte, le désir d'en avoir plus. Toutes ces émotions qui se heurtent et s'entrechoquent menacent de me rendre plus fou que je ne le suis déjà, alors que mon corps ignorant de ma détresse se cambre pour obtenir encore plus de lui.

Ces mouvements en moi sont erratiques, puissants, malhabiles, douloureux. Mais la douleur me fait du bien, elle réveille mon être mort depuis si longtemps. Malgré moi le plaisir m'assiége, brutal, conquérant, annihilant ma raison, endormant ma conscience.

Sa respiration dans mon cou s'accélère, elle est brûlante, anarchique, les règles n'existent plus, les convictions s'effondrent. Le Survivant me possède et j'y prends un plaisir presque malsain, poussant des cris désarticulés alors que je m'accroche au mur jusqu'à en faire saigner mes doigts.

Je le sens se tendre derrière moi, l'extase nous submerge, la douleur a disparu, seul l'instinct qui vit en nous résiste et nous pousse à toujours aller plus loin, à vouloir plus encore et encore.

Se perdre dans la jouissance, faire flamber la dernière étincelle de peur, de raison qui subsiste encore.

L'orgasme me laisse haletant et tremblant alors que ses bras encerclent ma taille et que je sens sa semence chaude se répandre, gravant en moi la trace de notre étreinte interdite.

Perdu dans les méandres de ma jouissance, je navigue aux confins de la folie alors que je tente vainement de reprendre mes esprits.

Nous avons commis l'inconcevable, l'irréparable, faisant voler en éclat les barreaux des cages dorées dans lesquelles nous étions confinés. Pour en créer une autre que nous cacherons et enfouirons à l'intérieur de nous.

Je lis dans son regard, je suis imprégné dans ses yeux, je ne vois que mon image. Il sait lui aussi que, loin de nous libérer, nous nous sommes enchaînés l'un à l'autre plus sûrement que si nous avions simplement continué à nous haïr.

Je comprends alors que je tiens ma vengeance, celle que j'attends depuis si longtemps. Je vais simplement éteindre la flamme d'espoir que je vois briller en lui. Je vais lui offrir l'humiliation qui fut la mienne, pour que dans des années quand nous nous reverrons sur le quai du Poudlard Express accompagnant nos enfants, je puisse planter mes yeux dans les siens et lui faire baisser le regard.

Sans un mot, je me rhabille et je lui tourne le dos, m'éloignant lentement, rejoignant ma famille désormais honnie.

Je l'entends derrière moi qui m'appelle dans un murmure.

« Draco… »

Un appel, une supplique mais j'avance résolument, le corps courbaturé, le cœur endolori. Je fais mes choix et aujourd'hui j'ai choisi.

Ma victoire face à sa défaite.


	2. Chapter 2

Figé. Je suis figé devant le spectacle qui s'étend sous mes pieds, sous mes yeux. La mort. La mort qui m'entoure, qui m'enveloppe, qui me happe en son sein et qui ne me laisse pas respirer.

Où que j'aille, je ne vois que des cadavres, amis et ennemis mêlés, ce ne sont plus que des corps sans vie, éventrés, mutilés, exposés à nos regards indifférents, impudiques. Le repos éternel, la délivrance, quelle ironie ! Quelle folie ! Comment peut-on quitter ce monde en paix quand on rend son dernier souffle en plein champ de bataille ? Quand on devient par la force des choses un assassin, un meurtrier ?

Quand on se transforme en ce contre quoi on a toujours combattu ?

Il n'y a pas de repos ni même de soulagement dans ces regards vides qui me fixent. Juste une sombre incrédulité, une obscure interrogation, ces yeux morts me questionnent et je sais qu'ils me hanteront pour le reste de mes jours, de mes nuits, de ma vie.

Les gens m'entourent, me touchent, me palpent comme si j'étais un talisman comme si toucher le Survivant leur assurerait une vie longue et pleine alors que depuis toujours, c'est la mort que je sème sur mon passage.

J'ai envie de hurler, de leur crier de partir, de me laisser, d'arrêter de me toucher comme un vulgaire objet, de ne plus m'admirer, me vénérer comme un héros alors que je n'ai agi que dans le but de me libérer d'un destin bien trop lourd, étouffant.

Jedusor est mort. Je devrais être libre mais je suis pourtant plus prisonnier que jamais. Emprisonné dans ces étreintes que l'on m'impose , enchaîné par ces regards reconnaissants que l'on me jette. Je voudrais m'enfuir, disparaître à jamais, refaire ma vie dans un endroit où on ne me connaît pas, où je serais un anonyme parmi tant d'autres, sans prophétie, sans destinée à accomplir.

Juste moi, juste Harry.

Je regarde Neville, mon ami, en train de vivre son moment de gloire. Le visage rayonnant, il accepte les félicitations qu'on lui adresse avec une joie non feinte. Parfois, je me demande ce qu'il se serait passé si ce n'était pas moi mais lui que Voldemort avait choisi. Serait-il aussi heureux de cette victoire ? L'aurait-_Il_ combattu ?

Que serait ma vie si c'était lui que la prophétie avait désigné. J'aurais été un gamin normal que ses parents auraient accompagné prendre le Poudlard Express, qui aurait craint, admiré, plaint le Survivant pour son tragique destin. J'aurais lutté moi aussi le cœur vaillant, l'esprit serein, animé d'une volonté sans faille.

Je ne serais pas là, figé au milieu de la grande salle, je n'aurais pas perdu presque toutes les personnes qui comptaient pour moi. Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, tous morts à cause de moi, _pour_ moi.

Je ne suis pas un sauveur, je suis un assassin, responsable d'autant de morts et de pertes tragiques que Voldemort lui-même.

La reconnaissance de tous ces gens me donne la nausée, me rend plus coupable encore. Ils me remercient d'avoir tué, de porter la moitié de la responsabilité de cette guerre. D'être l'instigateur du meurtre de mes parents, de la mort de mes amis, de leurs amis.

J'ai envoyé mes amis à la mort, à la torture pour moi. Sans le vouloir, mais certainement pas sans le savoir. Hermione torturée, Ron obligé de porter ce maudit médaillon, faisant ressurgir ses pires démons, Luna séquestrée, tant de souffrances et d'épreuves parce qu'ils me soutenaient.

Parfois, je leur en veux de m'avoir offert cette confiance absolue, cette foi inébranlable m'ayant poussé à suivre ce chemin tout tracé qui était le mien. Pour ne pas les décevoir, pour être digne de cette amitié, de cet amour inconditionnel qu'ils me vouaient.

Je m'en veux de penser une telle chose mais sans le savoir, ils ont construit de leurs mains cette prison dans laquelle je suis obligé de vivre. Aujourd'hui encore, chaque marque de confiance, d'affection, de reconnaissance est une pierre de plus apportée à la muraille se dressant entre moi et l'évasion dont je rêve.

C'est à cet instant que je pose les yeux sur lui. Mon ennemi de toujours. Une des rares constantes de ma vie, cette haine que nous avons l'un pour l'autre.

Il est là pelotonné contre ses parents, je vois dans ses yeux à quel point il est perdu. Pourtant, il émane toujours de lui cette froideur, cet orgueil qui est le sien, dont il est fier et qu'il protège jalousement.

Ils n'ont pas leur place parmi nous, personne ne souhaite qu'ils se joignent à la liesse générale. Ils ont servi le Lord Noir bien trop longtemps, mes ennemis sont désormais ceux du peuple sorcier.

A l'aube d'un renouveau, d'une nouvelle ère les choses devraient changer, le pardon devrait s'accorder sans restriction, pour redevenir des êtres purs qui ne seraient pas entachés par la guerre. Nous devrions tirer des enseignements de nos erreurs, de nos choix mais les gens ne changent pas.

Encore aujourd'hui, ils ne comprennent pas qu'en rejetant les Malfoy, ils ne sont pas plus dignes que celui contre lequel ils ont pourtant lutté avec acharnement.

Je me perds dans ses yeux, deux perles grises tourmentées. Ils ressemblent à un lac sombre sur lequel se dépose la brume au petit matin. Insondables, impénétrables pour la première fois, ils m'intriguent.

Sommes-nous si différents, victimes de ces idéaux que nous n'avons même pas choisis, que nous subissons ? Il est si facile de haïr, bien plus simple de détester quelqu'un sans chercher à comprendre pourquoi. Le conflit est la forme de déni la plus confortable, il nous oblige à fouiller tout au fond de nous.

Mais alors que je suis là, planté dans ce décor de tristesse et joie mêlées, cette débauche de sentiments et d'émotions exacerbés, je ne sais plus pourquoi je l'ai tant détesté. L'heure est à la remise en question. Les gagnants ne sont-ils pas les perdants ?

Quelle fierté dois-je tirer de l'issu de cette bataille ? J'ai tué un homme, un simple mortel avec ses failles et ses faiblesses. Un duel dénué de sens dont je tire une gloire factice.

Tuer un tyran ne fait-il pas de moi son semblable ?

Toutes mes certitudes s'écroulent l'une après l'autre. J'ai toujours cru qu'en tuant Voldemort je serais libre. Il n'en est rien. Je suis encore plus tourmenté qu'avant. Aujourd'hui, chacun de mes actes pèsent sur ma conscience, je m'enlise dans une culpabilité étouffante chaque fois que mes yeux se posent sur les cadavres soigneusement alignés recouverts de draps, pour que leur vision ne vienne pas nous rappeler que c'est un drame que nous célébrons.

Mon envie de fuir n'a jamais été aussi forte. Ce besoin compulsif de disparaître pour toujours, de tous les laisser derrière moi, mes amis, ceux qui ont fait de moi ce que je suis, ce que je hais.

Je le regarde encore, ses yeux me retiennent captifs. A cet instant, j'ai la certitude qu'il préférerait partir en direction d'Azkaban, ce lieu de souffrance et de tristesse, parce que la prison serait un sort plus doux que notre pitié, que la déchéance de sa famille.

Sa défaite doit être amère. Sait-il seulement que c'est pour lui que sa famille sombre ainsi dans le déshonneur ? Que sa mère a épargné ma vie pour mieux sauver la sienne, précipitant ainsi la chute de celui qui était pourtant leur Maître, reniant idéaux et principes pour avoir la chance de le revoir ?

Un sacrifice presque égal à celui de ma propre mère, me rapprochant de lui un peu plus. Nous sommes si différents et pourtant si semblables, prisonniers du nom que nous n'avons pas choisi de porter, enchaînés à un destin funeste qui nous dépasse.

Je le vois se lever et partir en courant, s'enfonçant dans la carcasse éventrée du château Est-ce qu'il court lui aussi à la recherche de cette liberté inaccessible, à la recherche d'une expiation que personne ne peut nous offrir ?

Vivre avec nos pêchés, nos regrets c'est notre punition, pour avoir été l'instrument de la noirceur, de l'orgueil des hommes. Nul ne nous sauvera, ne viendra nous accorder le pardon.

Il était bien plus facile de porter le futur du monde sorcier sur mes épaules, désormais c'est mon avenir qui pèse sur moi, qui m'étouffe, qui m'écrase de toute sa masse

Je le suis du regard puis je me tourne vers la grande salle. Je les vois, ils m'attendent, ils veulent que je leur accorde l'absolution, trouver en moi la justification de la mort cruelle de leur père, de leur frère, de leur fils. S'accrocher à une raison, lever les yeux sur ce gâchis, sur ce carnage sans ressentir cette vague de culpabilité menaçant de tous nous emporter, faisant vaciller les bases de ce nouveau monde qui voit le jour dans le sang.

Je ne peux pas, je ne veux plus être celui que l'on attend. Je ne suis pas un Sauveur, un Elu. Reportant mon regard là où je l'ai vu disparaître il y a quelques instants je lui emboîte le pas.

Je ne sais pas quelle force me pousse à faire cela. Je suis simplement soulagé de pouvoir m'échapper, de ressentir cette infime sensation de liberté sauvage parce que pour une fois, je tourne le dos à ce que l'on désire de moi pour faire ce dont j'ai vraiment envie.

Je marche lentement, profitant de l'obscurité qui règne dans ce couloir vide. Je ne sais pas où je vais, vers quoi ou qui je me dirige. Sensation affolante que de se jeter dans l'inconnu. Si grisante, si excitante aussi, je tremble déjà d'anticipation alors que je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire.

Je m'imprègne de la magie reposant encore dans ce lieu pourtant dévasté. Cette magie, qui m'a bercé, révélé, empoisonné, instigatrice de toutes mes joies, de tous mes maux. Parfois mère bienveillante d'autre fois marâtre cruelle, elle a dicté mes choix et accompagné chacun de mes pas.

Elle est la compagne du bien, l'amante du mal.

Est-ce bon de posséder un tel pouvoir, cette supériorité innée poussant de simples mortels aux confins de la folie, faisant abdiquer toute raison face à sa puissance ?

Un monde sans magie serait-il plus beau, plus simple ?

Je _le_ vois, adossé contre un mur, assis à même le sol dans une intense réflexion. Lentement, je m'avance vers lui, jusqu'à me trouver si près que je peux sentir l'odeur de sa peine, de sa rage, son propre combat.

Il relève la tête dignement et me gratifie d'un regard méprisant alors que je suis toujours debout près de lui, figé dans l'attente.

Voilà une belle image, de celle qui se grave dans la pierre, un portrait édifiant : le Survivant contemplant son pire ennemi désormais à terre !

Ma victoire face à sa défaite.

Il est pourtant plus vainqueur que moi, bien plus digne à pleurer sur sa déchéance alors que moi je rumine sur ma victoire. Je me sens ridicule à le fixer de la sorte. Je devrais être avec mes amis ceux qui m'ont soutenu, porté durant toutes ces années, me recueillir sur les dépouilles des personnes sacrifiées en mon nom.

Je sens que je l'exaspère :

« Tiens donc Potter, permets-moi de te présenter mes plus sincères condoléances. La perte de celui qui a fait ta gloire est un coup dur. »

La sentence tombe, sans appel, pleine de sarcasmes. Je sens quelque chose gronder en moi. Je ris. Merlin ! Je ris ! C'est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin, sans le savoir Malfoy vient de m'offrir mon salut. Pas d'admiration dans sa voix, pas de respect et encore moins de reconnaissance. Juste cette haine, tenace et vivace qui n'a pas changé.

C'est si bon, tellement libérateur ! Je ne suis plus le héros d'une génération, je suis simplement Potter face à celui qui l'exècre le plus.

Parfois, ce sont nos ennemis qui nous apportent la paix.

Je ris. Expulsant hors de moi les démons qui me rongent. Il me regarde, choqué, il ne doit pas comprendre ma réaction, il est vexé que je ne réplique pas et mon hilarité redouble.

« Crois-tu que nous soyons obligés de continuer Malfoy ? »

Je lâche ses quelques mots dans un souffle tant je peine à retrouver ma respiration après cet irrépressible fou rire.

Ses yeux s'arrondissent comme des billes. L'incrédulité a remplacé l'effarement. Il se demande certainement si je n'ai pas perdu l'esprit. Je ne peux pas le lui reprocher, à cet instant, je ne suis plus vraiment moi-même.

Le carcan de douleur, de remords, vient de se fissurer et mon mal-être que je garde depuis si longtemps suinte de chaque faille. Je touche du doigt l'insouciance. Elle est si proche que je serais prêt à me damner pour l'atteindre enfin.

Je suis peut-être l'espoir du monde sorcier mais c'est Malfoy mon sauveur.

« Mais de quoi tu parles Potter ? »

Je sens au tremblement de sa voix que je l'exaspère, il pense certainement que je veux savourer ma victoire pleinement, que je me sens fort à côté de lui, auréolé de ma célébrité qu'il m'a si souvent enviée.

Pourtant, je n'ai jamais été plus sincère, plus animé par ce désir de paix. Je veux être propre et pur comme l'enfant qui vient de naître. Ne plus me souvenir pourquoi nous nous sommes tant détestés mais garder en mémoire l'instant où nous avons décidé que ça n'avait plus lieu d'être.

Je ne veux plus jamais connaître la guerre, cette hérésie, parce que lorsque un homme en tue un autre, c'est son frère qu'il assassine. Ma vie aurait été plus simple si je n'avais pas pris conscience de cela. Désormais, je dois vivre avec cette vérité absolue et toute mon existence ne m'apparaît plus que comme une farce sinistre.

Je me laisse glisser le long du mur, pour être à sa hauteur, pour le regarder dans les yeux sans avoir besoin de baisser le regard. A travers sa chemise déchirée, j'entrevois son torse dur et lisse, sa peau couleur ivoire. Un être aussi vil peut-il avoir une peau aussi pure ? J'ai brusquement envie d'y poser mes lèvres, d'en goûter la texture, la saveur, respirer à plein poumon cette odeur animale.

Un puissant besoin monte en moi, irrépressible, primitif et que je sois maudit mais c'est de lui dont j'ai envie !

Je souris toujours. Un sourire pur et sincère, un peu surpris aussi que ce soit lui qui fasse renaître ces émotions que je croyais perdues. J'ai bien conscience qu'il est étranger à cette sensation de bien-être, il en est pourtant l'instigateur.

Mu par une impulsion subite que je ne contrôle pas, je décide de lui faire comprendre ce que j'attends de lui : l'oubli, le plaisir, ma rédemption.

« Je te demande s'il est vraiment nécessaire que nous soyons encore ennemis ? »

Cette fois, il ne cache plus son étonnement. Il me regarde comme si j'étais devenu fou. Fou je le suis quand je pense à ce que je m'apprête à faire et surtout avec qui je m'apprête à le faire.

Pourtant, malgré ce dialogue de sourd que nous partageons, je reste serein. Je suis sûr de ma décision, sûr de moi. Ma peur s'est envolée, se faufilant à travers les barreaux de la cage qui m'enferme mais qui à présent se disloque lentement.

Je le trouve beau. Ses traits délicats, sa blondeur immaculée, sa grâce. Il porte en lui cette élégance innée de celle qui habille même lorsqu'on est nu. Je suis sûr que même dépouillé de tous ses vêtements, il resterait digne, que la nudité ne le rabaisserait pas mais bien au contraire le rendrait plus altier qu'il ne l'est déjà.

Je sens la lassitude l'envahir, ses épaules s'affaissent, son corps perd cette attitude défensive que je lui ai toujours connue.

« Soit Potter, faisons la paix, je ne te déteste plus. ».

Il ment. Mal de surcroît.

Visiblement, il n'a pas compris ce que je lui demande. Le vil serpent est finalement bien innocent.

Je ne réfléchis plus. Doucement, j'approche ma main de son visage et je caresse sa joue. Je prends tous les risques, celui qu'il me repousse, qu'il parte en hurlant au monde entier que le Survivant n'est qu'un désaxé.

Mon cœur bat si fort. Cette fois ma carapace explose en morceaux. Je veux être libre, je peux être libre…

« Potter mais qu'est-ce que… »

Il est pâle, j'entends la panique dans sa voix.

« Chut… Laisse-moi faire… Laisse-moi nous libérer… »

Je souffle ces quelques mots à son oreille, je le sens trembler C'est pourtant la pure vérité. Je nous offre la possibilité de briser le carcan de préjugés qui nous étouffe, que l'on se perde ensemble pour mieux nous retrouver.

Je lis la panique dans ses yeux, mais aussi du désir, de l'envie. Alors sans attendre, je presse ma bouche contre la sienne. Elle est chaude et douce, bien loin de l'impression de froideur qu'il renvoie.

Je force la barrière de ses lèvres. Non, il n'est pas froid, il est brûlant ! Je prends feu au contact de sa langue contre la mienne alors que l'on se découvre avec ardeur.

Sa saveur est si particulière, épicée, à la hauteur de sa personnalité complexe. J'explore avec plaisir chaque recoin, chaque relief de sa bouche, pour en retenir tous les contours, me souvenir de ce goût unique de joie, d'exaltation. La peur de l'inconnu provoquant l'ivresse entêtante à laquelle on ne peut que céder.

Je sens les sursauts de son corps contre le mien, comme s'il cherchait à lutter contre son propre désir. Je le comprends, je ne devrais pas être là à embrasser Malfoy, mais être près de mes amis, de Ginny qui, je le sais, attend de moi un réconfort que je ne peux pas lui offrir.

Lentement, je descends ma main sur son torse. Avec langueur, je m'attaque aux boutons de sa chemise, pour lui laisser le temps de me repousser, pour me laisser le temps de reprendre ma raison. Mais nos consciences se sont depuis longtemps envolées, notre raison, noyée sous le flot d'émotions nous frappant de plein fouet pour la première fois.

Toute notre haine se transforme en un désir bestial qui hurle au fond de moi depuis trop longtemps.

Je laisse courir délicatement mes doigts sur son torse et enfin nos peaux fusionnent. Mon corps s'embrase à ce simple contact, le peu de contrôle que je tentais de conserver ne résiste pas à la sensation affolante que je ressens.

Je l'attrape violemment et, sans ménagement, le plaque contre le mur. Je veux le posséder, le dominer, mettre à terre celui qui m'a défié pendant tant d'années, une conquête dans la jouissance.

Il ne m'admire pas, ne me respecte pas, mais à cet instant, je me fais la promesse qu'il me désirera.

De ma bouche, j'explore son corps, redessinant les traits de son visage, parcourant le contour de sa mâchoire, découvrant la douceur de son cou, stoppant ma descente à cet endroit si fragile où je peux sentir son cœur pulser, battre pour moi, contre moi.

Je voyage, je découvre ce corps si mince, si fragile mais pourtant si fier qui me résiste encore.

J'effleure enfin l'évidence de son désir qu'il ne peut plus me cacher. Je sens son corps se crisper et je regarde son visage tourmenté. Ses yeux sont résolument fermés pour éviter toute confrontation avec les miens.

Nous luttons encore, contre ces désirs obscurs, ces pulsions enfouies au plus profond de nous.

Je ne résiste plus à l'envie irrépressible qui me tenaille de tout connaître de lui. Je pose mes lèvres sur son sexe tendu et gonflé de plaisir. Il pousse un cri, de délivrance, de joie, de rage parce qu'il n'a pas su résister, parce qu'il abdique enfin devant moi.

Lui offrir ce plaisir me rend euphorique, plus rien n'existe en dehors de lui. Peu importe que nous soyons dans un couloir, que quelqu'un nous surprenne, tout ce que je veux c'est qu'il s'abandonne avec moi, en moi.

Je me sens si proche de la victoire, si confiant. Mais sa ténacité n'a d'égale que la mienne, il empoigne avec fureur mes cheveux, un geste hargneux, désespéré pour ne pas céder à la jouissance que je suis disposé à lui offrir. A _m_'offrir…

Nous nous fixons sans dire un mot. Deux regards qui s'affrontent.

Jamais je n'ai eu autant conscience de mon corps, mes lèvres desséchées, mes muscles tendus dans l'attente, mon sexe si douloureux. Je flotte dans un monde où seules les sensations ont de l'importance. Je ressens la douleur, l'envie, le besoin, la peur, tant d'émotions contradictoires.

Ses mains s'agrippent à mon visage, le labourant de leurs ongles, il me regarde encore m'empêchant de bouger, de fuir. Mais je ne veux pas m'enfuir, je veux connaître ce plaisir qui me tend les bras, si proche, si doux.

« Potter, je te hais. »

« Moi aussi, Malfoy, moi aussi. »

A travers ces mots, nous baissons les armes tous les deux. Il m'embrasse furieusement cherchant à me blesser parce que nous ne pouvons pas nous aimer sans nous battre.

Il me griffe, me mord, il me fait souffrir pour me faire payer le désir qu'il a de moi et dont je sens l'évidence sur mon ventre. J'aime cette douleur.

Griffe-moi au sang, mords-moi au sang, réveille mon corps endormi, Malfoy mon Bourreau, ma Némésis…

Je gémis lascivement sous ce traitement pourtant si haineux, mes mains parcourent son corps avec une avidité maladroite. Je pince, je caresse, je lèche ce corps délicieux, ce corps interdit…

Un puissant vertige m'envahit, je ne maîtrise plus mes mouvements, mon corps, félon, en réclame plus, ne tenant pas compte de mon malaise. Il cherche la fusion quand nos esprits la refusent. Un combat acharné entre le corps et l'esprit mais la raison m'abandonne quand mes mains s'égarent sur ses fesses que je pétrie langoureusement.

Sans plus réfléchir je le retourne, collant ma verge gorgée de désir et d'envie contre lui. Le besoin d'être en lui devient impérieux, animal, je ne peux plus résister à l'appel de son corps.

Alors je m'enfonce en lui. Je me sens défaillir, enserré douloureusement dans cet étau de chair bouillante, j'entame une série de mouvements malhabiles.

Je suis rude, je ne sais si je fais bien mais c'est si bon que je ne m'arrêterais pour rien au monde. L'univers pourrait s'écrouler autour de moi que je ne pourrais cesser cette affolante torture.

Le Serpent et le Lion s'unissent…

Une union contre nature, aberrante, inimaginable. Un acte de folie, pour faire fuir la mort, le déshonneur, occulter notre passé, oublier notre avenir. Juste un instant de pur plaisir, de simple oubli.

Le plaisir m'envahit, chaque cellule de mon corps revient à la vie, il s'agrippe au mur alors que je continue mes assauts, investissant son corps puissamment.

L'extase qui me submerge me laisse sans souffle. Peut-on mourir de plaisir ?

Dans un élan de tendresse inattendu, j'enlace sa taille mince, enfouissant mon visage dans son cou marqué par mes nombreux coups de dents.

Alors que j'hume avec délectation son odeur presque animale après ce que nous avons vécu, l'évidence me frappe : je ne suis pas libre. Bien au contraire, je suis plus prisonnier que jamais, parce que je sais que je donnerai tout pour pouvoir à nouveau me fondre en lui encore et encore.

Il se relève sans même un regard, se rhabillant rapidement, ignorant volontairement ma présence comme si ce qui venait de se passer n'existait pas. Je comprends alors qu'il va m'abandonner, retourner à sa vie sans même un regard en arrière. Me laissant seul face à mon destin. Une vie remplie de fantômes, de repas fastueux pour commémorer ma victoire factice.

Une existence fade, enchaîné à l'autel de ma gloire usurpée.

« Draco … »

Il ne se retourne pas. L'ivresse devient détresse. Je veux qu'il revienne mais il s'en va le dos fier et droit. Il a choisi.

Sa victoire face à ma défaite.


	3. Epilogue

**_Bonsoir les gens. Pour les quelques personne qui m'ont fait l'immense plaisir de suivre mon histoire j'avais dis que je ferais un épilogue pour clôturer ce tout premier Drary qui me tient particulièrement a cœur. _**

**_Je tiens a remercier ma bêta Master Ice Eyes pour sa correction et pour tout le reste..._**

**_Bonne lecture_**

**_Arwen_**

Libres épilogue. 19 ans plus tard…Harry…

Je suis là sur le quai de la gare de King Cross, dans la tiédeur automnale, enveloppé d'un panache de fumée aveuglant presque étouffant et pour le moins sinistre. Je tiens la main moite d'angoisse de mon fils fermement dans la mienne espérant par ma poigne solide apaiser sa peur face à ce monstre de ferraille qui va l'emporter loin de nous. Sa famille.

Les années ont défilé à toute vitesse, me laissant à peine respirer. J'ai fait ce que l'on attendait de moi. Je suis devenu un Héros. Qu'aurais-je bien pu faire d'autre ? J'avais déjà trop longtemps porté l'avenir du monde sorcier sur mes épaules. Aurais-je dû aussi assumer leur déception face à mon refus de devenir une Icône ?

J'étais si las, si brisé à cette époque que je n'aurais pu en supporter plus. Je me suis plié à leurs exigences, leur besoin compulsif de gratitude teinté d'euphorie sachant pertinemment que je ne le méritais pas. Ballotté de tous côtés, j'ai vécu la fin de la guerre et le renouveau de notre monde dans une brume d'amertume. Déçu par la vie mais vivant dans l'illusion qu'elle me satisfaisait.

L'après-guerre a été une période d'allégresse pour tous : pour mes meilleurs amis enfin libres de s'aimer sans fausse pudeur ridicule, pour la famille Weasley qui malgré le deuil de leur fils, de leur frère a enfin reçu la reconnaissance qu'elle méritait. Tout reprenait vie. La peur n'était plus de mise. L'heure était à la reconstruction et c'est ce que nous avons fait.

Je suis devenu Auror. Merlin sait pourtant que j'avais vu suffisamment d'horreur pour toute une vie ! Je n'aime pas particulièrement ce métier mais parce qu'il était de mon devoir de m'impliquer dans la capture des derniers mangemorts, je me suis orienté dans cette voie.

J'ai épousé Ginny. Une évidence pour tous ceux qui nous connaissaient. Avec qui d'autre aurais-je pu faire ma vie à part bien sur mon premier véritable amour ? Un mariage convenu, sans saveur, célébré dans un faste que je ne désirais pas. Je ne suis pas malheureux pour autant. Ginny m'a offert bien plus que je ne le méritais : son amour inconditionnel, une vie rendu agréable par son éternelle joie de vivre. Grâce à elle j'ai enfin pu avoir ce dont je rêvais depuis toujours : une famille.

Trois beaux enfants dont deux d'entre eux portent les prénoms de mes parents défunts, une façon banale de leur rendre hommage, de remercier des personnes que finalement je ne connais pas et ne connaîtrai jamais mais dont j'ai toujours cherché inconsciemment l'approbation, le respect.

La fumée opaque se dissipe légèrement, suffisamment pour que nous puissions enfin apercevoir Ron et Hermione. Aussitôt, je sens Albus se détendre. Il est très content de retrouver sa cousine Rose, certainement rassuré par le fait qu'elle fasse sa rentrée avec lui. Bien sûr, je le soupçonne aussi d'être secrètement heureux de ne pas être le seul à subir les affres de l'angoisse profonde que procure le saut dans l'inconnu.

Je ne prête qu'une attention légère au babillage de Ron. Il est heureux mon meilleur ami. La vie lui a offert tout ce qu'il a toujours désiré. Un métier qui lui plait, de beaux enfants conçus avec la seule femme dont il ait jamais été amoureux.

Qui l'aurait cru ?? Qui aurait pu croire qu'au bout du compte ce serait mon meilleur ami, mon éternel sous-fifre qui trouverait le bonheur. Alors que moi le Survivant, celui dont on narre les aventures dans de nombreux ouvrages, me débat encore dans ma triste mélancolie.

D'un signe de tête, Ron m'exhorte à regarder en face. Je m'exécute. Je me fige . Je te vois. Pour la première fois, depuis dix-neuf ans je te regarde. Toi. Ta femme. Ton fils. Ta famille.

Des émotions que je voudrais avoir enterrées depuis longtemps jaillissent en moi. Je me fais violence pour garder un minimum le contrôle de mon corps. Pour donner le change face à ma famille. Encore. Toujours.

Le temps n'a pas eu de prise sur toi. Je te contemple et rien n'a changé. Ta chevelure est toujours d'un blond immaculé, tes yeux toujours couleur d'orage et ton visage toujours figé dans cette froideur et cette arrogance qui te précède où que tu ailles . Encore aujourd'hui, je dois résister au besoin compulsif de faire glisser ma langue sur ta peau d'ivoire dont, malheureusement pour moi, je n'ai pas oublié la saveur.

As-tu pensé à moi ? A ce que nous avons vécu, partagé dans ce couloir sombre ? A cette étreinte presque animale mais révélatrice de tant d'autres choses ? Ou simplement as-tu préféré l'oublier. L'enfouir dans le plus profond de ton cœur pour ne plus jamais avoir à y penser.

Je t'en ai tellement voulu de m'avoir laissé dans ce couloir vide ! Je revois ton dos raide alors que tu t'éloignais de moi. J'entends encore ma voix si honteusement suppliante quand je t'ai appelé. Je t'en veux encore aujourd'hui quand je te vois sur ce quai, froid et hautain, alors que tu évites soigneusement de croiser mon regard.

Plus que tout, je t'ai maudit pour avoir laissé ton empreinte sur moi. Indélébile. Inaltérable. Le jour où je me suis débarrassé de cette cicatrice qui me hantait tu m'en as infligé une autre. Secrète. Profonde. Tout aussi douloureuse.

Souvent j'ai souhaité ta mort. Je voulais que tu disparaisses de la terre pour disparaître de mon corps quand, au cœur de la nuit, mon esprit divague avec pour seul compagnon le souffle régulier de ma femme endormie. Je me demande, avec honte, je me demande ce que je ressentirais si à ton tour tu venais te perdre en moi. Quelles sensations m'investiraient alors que je sentirais ton sexe se mouvoir en moi ?

Ces visions de nous deux me rendent fou, font dresser mon sexe qui t'appelle. Toi. Puis je regarde Ginny et j'ai honte. Je me dégoûte d'avoir de telles pensées alors que la mère de mes enfants dort à mes côtés. Je serre les poings et me fais violence pour résister à ce désir avant de me lever et d'avaler une potion de sommeil, un élixir duquel je suis dépendant et que Ginny me procure parce qu'elle croit naïvement que les souvenirs de la guerre me hantent.

Je ne peux pas lui dire que le seul fantôme de mon passé c'est toi.

Ron plaisante avec nos enfants. Je prends conscience que je les ignore totalement depuis tout à l'heure. Je secoue la tête pour retrouver prise avec la réalité et me tourne souriant vers la petite troupe. Je sens le regard d'Hermione sur moi, scrutateur presque inquisiteur mais pourtant empli d'une tendre bienveillance. Je crois qu'elle a compris. Je sais aussi que quoi qu'elle sache elle ne dira jamais rien, ma douce Hermione, ma tendre amie bien trop intelligente pour mon propre bien.

Malgré moi je pose à nouveau mon regard sur toi. Tu me regardes toi aussi. Pendant un moment, je lis la confusion dans ton regard avant qu'il ne redevienne glacial. Tu me fais un simple signe de tête avant de te détourner et de contempler ton fils.

Si simple et pourtant si évocateur. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'y voir un signe. Tu ne m'as pas ignoré malgré tout ces non-dits entre nous pendant un instant aussi court soit-il nos regards se sont verrouillés, dévorés.

Quelques secondes pour rattraper dix-neuf ans… Un court moment pour me gorger de toi avant de repartir dans les limbes de ma vie monotone.

Le train va partir. Je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur à l'idée qu'à nouveau, il m'arrache un des mes fils. Tout le monde me regarde : peu m'importe je suis habitué depuis longtemps aux regards curieux. Ginny me prend la main, pour me réconforter sans doute. Adorable Ginny. Si compatissante, si ignorante aussi des tumultes de mon cœur.

Nous regardons la locomotive disparaître. L'âme triste, je me dirige vers la sortie m'apprêtant à rejoindre ma luxueuse maison. Je me retourne pour te contempler une dernière fois.

Mais tu as déjà disparu.

Je reviendrai. L'année prochaine, je serai là. Pour te voir encore. Pour croiser ton regard. Malgré tout le ressentiment que j'ai pour toi, je sais déjà que je reviendrai.

Je sais aussi que je vais vivre désormais dans l'espoir de me plonger à nouveau dans tes yeux.

Draco…

Je n'aime pas me retrouver sur le quai de cette gare. J'y ai trop de souvenirs, de mauvais souvenirs hantant ma mémoire torturée. Le bruit, les odeurs, l'effervescence. Tout me donne la nausée.

Je suis écœuré par l'enthousiasme impudique des parents si fiers que leurs précieux enfants soient des sorciers. Si fiers que Poudlard citadelle increvable les accepte en son sein. Pourtant à l'instar des autres, j'aurais tout donné pour que mon fils n'aille pas là-bas parce que je sais ce qui l'y attend. Parce que je sais que j'en suis responsable.

Cruelle ironie.

Mon fils va souffrir de ses origines. J'en étais pourtant si fier. Aujourd'hui, notre sang est toujours aussi pur mais notre nom est sale. Il subira les moqueries de gamins stupides aux idées préconçues. Des gamins identiques à celui que j'étais. C'est mon enfant qui subira les injustices de ces gosses arrogants, par ma faute.

Il va payer pour mes erreurs. Aussi innocent qu'il puisse être, il porte déjà sur ses frêles épaules le poids de l'opprobre jeté sur ma famille. L'opprobre sur mon nom, ce nom que je lui ai donné. Egoïstement.

Ma femme, à côté de moi, ne cache pas sa fierté. Je ne sais pas si elle a conscience de ce qui attend notre fils. Peut-être malgré tout cela reste-t-elle fière de nous ? Parce qu'elle aime Scorpius. Parce qu'elle m'aime moi.

Peu importe, son optimisme rassure notre fils, ce que je suis incapable de faire. Enfermé dans un carcan de froideur, je ne peux pourtant pas faire autrement. Si je me laissais aller alors j'empoignerais mon fils et m'enfuirais avec lui loin de tout ça, le privant d'avenir dans le monde sorcier, un monde qui est le sien que je le veuille ou non.

Mon regard s'égare sur le quai. Je vois des visages connus, des visages qui se détournent vivement quand ils m'aperçoivent. Je reste le traître. Un Malfoy. Famille honnie. Nom maudit.

A travers le brouillard de fumée, je distingue la famille Weasley avec ses deux enfants. Deux seulement. Je constate avec plaisir que Weasley ne partage pas la frénésie reproductive de ses parents. Je les ai tellement méprisés. Lui et sa sang-de-bourbe. Aujourd'hui pourtant, je sais que leurs enfants sont fiers de porter leur nom. Il n'en sera pas de même pour le mien.

C'est un monde nouveau. Un monde où la pureté du sang n'offre aucune valeur, un univers que je fuis depuis longtemps, dans lequel je replonge aujourd'hui pour la première fois.

Un passé auquel je me confronte avec douleur. Chargé de souvenirs, certains bons, d'autres mauvais. Une mémoire que je ne souhaite pas retrouver. Amnésique volontaire je n'ai jamais cherché à revivre la mélancolie d'un passé révolu, perdu.

Weasley me montre d'un signe de tête avec toute la discrétion qui le caractérise. Nonchalamment, je regarde à qui il s'adresse. Quelle est cette personne qui pourrait être si intéressée par ma présence ?

Potter. Bien sûr. Le Survivant et sa famille au complet venu accompagner son fils pour son départ dans le monde des « grands ». Son fils Albus-Severus. Quel culot tout de même ! Donner le nom de deux héros à son enfant !

C'est moi qui aurais dû appeler mon fils ainsi ! Il ne leur doit pas ce que je leur dois. Nous n'avons pas la même dette envers eux. Ces deux hommes sacrifiés à l'autel de ma stupidité, de ma vanité. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de donner à mon descendant leurs prénoms parce que cela aurait été reconnaître mes torts. Aussi parce que mon fils a déjà un nom de famille dur à assumer, inutile de lui affubler des prénoms qui sonnent comme une commémoration aux victimes de la guerre.

Je me fais violence pour ne pas le regarder. Lui le Sauveur. Lui et sa famille parfaite. Lui et sa femme. Quelle vie réussie ! Il a tout ce que je n'aurais jamais ! Pourtant je ne l'envie pas. Je ne veux pas de cette gloire usurpée.

Malgré tous mes efforts, les souvenirs sont encore vivaces. Des visions brumeuses de ce jour de victoire, de défaites pour certains, d'un dédale de couloirs, de ma souffrance, de ma honte. De lui. Sa douce persuasion. L'invasion brutale de mon corps. Sa peau. Sa bouche.

Lui en moi. Union contre nature. Exaltation honteuse. Extase avilissante. Jouissance inoubliable.

Tant de fois j'ai voulu tout oublier. Ne plus penser à ces moments à la fois cruels et tendres. Mais cette image ne part jamais. Parfois je m'égare dans les vapeurs de l'alcool et alors sans que je le veuille, ma main se perd à la frontière de mon pantalon, cherchant à apaiser mon sexe douloureux de trop d'envie refoulée.

Puis la honte me saisit. Je rejoins ma femme et je l'honore. Je l'aime avec violence cherchant à chasser loin de moi ces pulsions honteuses. Je me perds au plus profond d'elles espérant y perdre aussi mes souvenirs.

Je lutte avec moi-même avec mon traître de cœur et mon esprit félon pour ne pas courir te retrouver et te supplier de m'infliger le même traitement qu'il y a dix neuf ans. Quand nous étions encore des enfants et que dans tes bras je suis devenu un homme.

Serais-tu fier Potter si tu savais que toi avant les autres tu m'as volé ma virginité ? Que tu m'as offert cette brutale extase bien avant les femmes qui ont partagé mon lit ?

Je m'autorise à te regarder quelques secondes. A cet instant, tu tournes la tête et surprends mon regard. Le sort s'acharne. Nos regards se parlent. Bien plus que nous ne l'avons jamais fait. Ils se murmurent des suppliques dont nous seuls possédons le secret.

Le train entre en gare. Mon fils est plus blême que jamais. Terrorisé par ce voyage vers l'inconnu, par ce passé trop lourd qu'il porte sur ses épaules pourtant vierges de tout acte odieux.

Encouragé par sa mère, il monte dans le train comme on irait l'échafaud. Encore une fois, je culpabilise. Je sais que ce sont mes actes qui lui gâchent cet instant où il devrait être exalté.

Je vois ce tas de ferraille s'éloigner. Il glisse sur les rails emportant avec lui son cortège de souvenirs. Les parents sont émus. Moi au bord du malaise. J'empoigne ma femme par le bras et malgré ses protestations l'entraîne rapidement vers la sortie.

Je veux fuir cet endroit. Pourtant je sais que je m'empresserais d'y revenir. L'année prochaine. Pour que lui et moi nous partagions à nouveau nos secrets.

Fin


End file.
